Haruhi
by Tyler Willis
Summary: Hikaru learns how good of a friend he is.
1. Chapter 1

An impish grin slips onto my face as I walk into the Host Club's room; I'm there early, since I decided to ditch my last class of the day. The Host Club is dark and empty.

I flip a light switch, and the room is filled with harsh illumination: the Host Club changed to florescent lighting, and, as a result, all the lights seem harsher. I walk over to the table Kaoru, my younger brother, and I share. I pull out a chair and sit down.

"What are you doing here?" Asks a surprised voice from behind me.

My head twists around, and I stare at a dark pair of eyes. My smile returns as I look at the Host Club's vary own Mother; rather then returning my smile, Kyoya gives me a disappointed sigh.

"Me? Oh, I didn't feel like going. So…Kaoru and I decided that I'd skip class and wait here." I say, grinning mischievously. Then, as an afterthought, I add, "What are you doing here?"

"I finished my school work for today a few weeks ago, so I came here. I was sleeping, but the lights woke me up."

"I didn't know you slept." I say, winking in amusement. Before mother can respond, the bell rings, signaling the end of class. Kyoya rushes to the entrance of the Host Club, so he can greet customers.

"Hello Harohi. You only need nine hundred and seventy-nine more customers and you debt will be cleared. Oh, and remember: if you break another crystal glass, I'll have to raise your quota by another hundred customers." Kaoru says in a cheery voice.

I hear a mumbled reply, and see Haruhi move to her table. Today she's wearing a leather jacket, courtesy of the Host Club's prop section. She has her brown hair spiked slightly. She looks amazing.

"Hey." I look up to see who spoke, and I'm confronted with the world most beautiful face; my identical twin is standing next to me.

"Hi Kaoru. How was class?" I ask wile my younger brother sits down.

"It was boring, without you." He says this as two of our regular customers walk in. Naturally, they squeal as Kaoru gently traces my jaw line.

I have to admit, it's becoming increasingly easy to slip into character; Kaoru and I, for the pleasure of our patrons, perform the "Forbidden Love" act at the host club. I notice that the Host Club is now filled, the tables overflowing with guests.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't bear to look at you, after last night; I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you." The girls surrounding the table snicker. I still can't believe how perverted high school girls can be. I mean, just because I flirt and touch my identical twin brother, they think…well, I'm sure they have some very disturbing thoughts.

So, the next few hours pass with limited eventfulness. After about an hour, Mori walks in, with Hunny clinging to his back. Aside from that, I spend the time completely focused on Kaoru and my routine.

As it grows later in the day, the girls, and a few guys, who surround our table start leave; the same is true for the other members of the Host Club. It isn't long before all of our patrons have left.

"Hey, Haru, do you want some cake?" Hunny asks Haruhi once the last guest has left.

"Um, no. No thank you." Haruhi says while removing her leather jacket.

"Aw! But Bun-bun and I wanted to eat cake." Hunny's eyes grow wide, and it looks as if he's about to cry.

"Why don't you and Bun-bun eat cake with Mori?" She asks.

"But…but…I…I wanna… eat…cake…I wanna eat cake…with…" Hunny's eyes start to water, and his voice brakes. Hunny looks as if he'll burst into tears at any moment.

Quickly, I walk over to Mori; before Hunny has a chance to cry, I quietly say, "Do something."

Mori nods, and walks behind Hunny. He reaches down, wraps his arms around Hunny's waist, and picks the smaller boy up. Mori whispers something into Hunny's ear.

"All right, Takashi." Hunny says with an oversized grin; it seems he's forgotten that he was sad just a few minutes ago. Once Mori sets him down, Hunny skips behind the taller boy, and climbs up on his back. Mori walks out the door, and the Host Club is left Hunny free.

"Thanks." Haruhi says to me.

"For what?" I ask, tilting my head to look at her.

"For getting Mori-senpai to step in" She gives me a quick smile.

Before I can say anything else, Tamaki steps between Haru and me. He takes her hand in his, and asks, "Are you ready to go?"

"Ya." She says, though she doesn't sound overly excited; in fact, she sounds rather averse to the idea of leaving with him. Though I know she won't back out of her date. "I'll meet you outside in a minute."

Tamaki smiles brightly, nodding his head. He walks out of the Host Club, with Kyoya right behind him, no doubt wanting discuss the week's profits. Haru lets out a sigh of relief, though I'm uneaten if it's because the day's over, or because Tamaki is gone.

"Seriously though, thank you." She leans forward, standing on the tips of her toes, and places a gentle kiss on my left check. "You're a really good friend, for a rich kid."

A/n: I wrote this around Christmas of 2010, but it took me until now to decide to post it. Truthfully, I'm only posting it to expand the chances of my stories being read; if you like this, please visit my profile, and take a look at my other stories.

Also, please review. Reviews are super special awesome.

Finally, this story is complete. However, if, say, five people review saying they want to know what happens next, I would be inclined to write another chapter or four.

Have a good day and have a good night,

~Tyler Willis.


	2. Chapter 2

I stand still as she walks away, my hand subconsciously tracing the spot on my check where her lips had touched my flesh. My breath, I suddenly realize, is none existent, so I force my lungs into action. I jump slightly as arms wrap around my waist.

"What was that about?" My twin, Kaoru, asks from behind me.

"What was what about?" I ask, still in a state of shock.

"She kissed you." Kaoru said, teasingly.

"Oh, that. She was just thanking me for being a good friend." As I say this, I realize how stupid it sounds. I let out a sigh, pushing away shock I had felt, and pull away from my younger brother. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Fine, don't tell me what's going on between you two." Kaoru pouts; he doesn't like when I keep secrets from him.

"There's nothing going on between Haru and me. She's dating Tamaki anyways." I respond while walking out of the host club.

A thud sounds throughout the out the hallway as I'm slammed against a nearby wall; it wasn't a painful slam, just forceful. Kaoru presses against me, using his body to keep me pinned against the wall. He's ginning, and says, "Good. You know how easily I get jealous."

"We should go home." I say with a voice that's both gentle and commanding.

"Aw, but that's so boring." Kaoru sulks, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Let's go." I say, pushing my twin away from me. Grabbing him by his bicep, I drag Kaoru down the hallway, and eventually out of the school. Our limo is idly waiting for us, as it does every day.

The ride home is, like normal, dull. Kaoru quickly forgets our conversation, and talks about the gossip of the day. I listen partly, only tuning a portion of what he says out. Before I know it, our limo pulls into the vast driveway that leads to Kaoru and my house.

I'm lost in my thoughts as I move, subconsciously walking up the vast flight of steps. I consider heading to my bedroom, but dismiss the idea; if I'm alone with Kaoru for too long, there's a chance he may remember what he saw between Haruhi and me. So, I decide to take a bath.

I'm rich. Well, my family is rich. My brother and I have separate bathrooms, each half the size of an Olympic Swimming Pool. I strip off my clothes, and sit on the dry tile that covers the bottom of my bath. I turn on the warm water, and wait. It will take a bit of time for the tub to fill, but I'm fine with that.

All I can think about is Haruhi, and if she's having a good time with Tamaki.

A/n: So, I didn't quite tell the truth. I'm updating with only two reviews, and one original favorite. I fell that an update is warranted. After all, this story gets around a hundred views a month, so people must like it, at least a little.

But really, I'm not going to update again until this story has either ten total review, or three thousand views. And remember, I have other stories, so feel free to read them, if there're to your taste.

Good Day, and Good Night,

~Tyler Willis


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Here it is. Chapter three! Just in time for my first day of school. It's my senior year! I hope you like it. **

School is, and always has been, an anomaly between my brother and myself. Kaoru, he takes an interest in writing and reading. Kaoru, he could be content with sitting in class, reading the works of modern authors; not just any modern authors, mind you, but the extremely boring ones, the ones that make you want to cry, just to avoid reading them.

I, on the other hand, prefer more practical ventures: chemistry, physics, calculus, and algebra are the subjects I enjoy. A long time ago, I wasn't able to understand how my brother, my twin, could have academic pursuits so different from my own. After all, aren't twins supposed to be alike; at the very least, rich twins are supposed to be similar. Now, of course, I understand differently; Kaoru, my twin, is different from me in other ways, not just where education is concerned.

Haruhi is one such way Kaoru and I aren't the same. I, when I look at her, see a tomboyish girl, someone who doesn't put much effort into her appearance, yet still manages to catch my attention. I find Haruhi to be genuinely kind, something that's extremely rare among rich people like me. I think Haruhi is funny, and has a special charm about her.

Kaoru disagrees with me. Kaoru, he thinks of Haruhi as nothing more than a toy, something to provide amusement. Kaoru, he has never even come close to finding Haruhi funny or charming. Whenever I bring it up, he adamantly maintains that Haruhi isn't kind, but is evil; Kaoru thinks she is cruel, without meaning to be, and that ignorance, combined with her meanness, has lead him to use the term "evil."

Not that it matters. I stand, and step out of my bath. I wrap a towel around my lower body, and head off towards the bedroom. When I reach the room I share with Kaoru, I see he's already in bed, clad only in his boxers, working on an essay for school.

I drop the towel, slip on some clean boxers, then pull on a pair of pajama shorts. I lower myself onto the bed, careful not to disturb Kaoru's writing. I lie there, on my back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Why'd you to put that on?" Kaoru asks me in a pouting tone reefing to my pants. He places his books and essay on the floor next to the bed, and scouts closer to me.

I barely notice when he lays his head on my chest. I'm scarcely aware of Kaoru wrapping his arms around my waist. I don't answer his question. I just slowly drift into sleep.

I've made up my mind; Kaoru may have problem with her, but he won't tell me why. So, during school tomorrow, I've resolved to find out how Tamaki managed to get a date with Haruhi.

Haruhi will be mine, if she'll have me.

**A/n: So, I lied. I seem to do that with this story. I guess the moral is I shouldn't demand reviews, just to post new chapters. Anyways, I hope those of you who added this to your Story Alerts like this chapter, let me know what you think of this chapter. I'll update when I decide how to write the next chapter.**

**Good Day, and Good Night,**

**~Tyler Willis **


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoya is waiting for me when I reach the Host Club's room. The lights are on, and he is sitting at my table, staring at me, a puzzled look on his face. The worst part is, I don't think he even realizes he looks puzzled. I begin to worry, wondering what I could have done to warrant this kind of attention from Mother.

"What are you doing here?" It's the same question as yesterday, only now it isn't said with any hidden amusement. He seems almost angry with me, nowhere near his normal level of professionalism.

"Are you alright, Kyoya?" I ask, genuinely concerned; Kyoya never gets made with my brother or me, since we're responsible for over ninety percent of the Host Club's male clients.

Kyoya continues to stare at me, continues to look perplexed. Seconds stretch into minutes, then Kyoya flinches, probably realizing he's been acting odd. He says, in a quiet tone, "Everything is fine."

I walk over to the table belonging to Kaoru and me. I silently pull out one of the chairs, and lower myself onto it. When I look over at Kyoya, he's staring again.

"I saw-" Kyoya starts, then abruptly cuts himself off. I can see the gears in his head turning, trying to decide if talking about what is bothering his is worth it. Kyoya truly hates confrontation, when there's little, or nothing, for him to gain.

I stand, and move to the table Kyoya sits at. I smile, doing my best to charm the Mother of the Host Club. I don't think Kyoya feels very charmed, seeing as he grimaces, ever so slightly, as I take a seat next to him.

"What did you see?" I ask, innocently, not sure what he could be talking about.

"I… well I saw… I saw you… you and…" Kyoya is stuttering, and I gawk at him; the only time I've ever heard him stutter, aside from now, was when he walked in on Kaoru undressing me, rather aggressively, in the locker-room, before any of us had started high school. Kyoya pauses, takes a deep breath. Then, remarkably, he starts speaking in his normal tone.

"Yesterday, I saw Haruhi kiss you."

"Oh." Is all I say. Then, is an incredibly stupid tone, I add, "So?"

"I need to know what is going on between you and Haruhi." He says. "She and Tamaki are dating, after all. If she is cheating on him, and he found out, that would drastically affect his performance. Not to mention, he may, in a fit of jealousy, try to cause you harm. That, in turn, could affect your performance. No matter what, it would mean lost profits for the Host Club."

"Nothing is going on. She was just thanking me for being a good friend. It was only a peck on the cheek." I say. "I would never do anything with Haruhi, as long as she is dating Tamaki."

I know that's true. I really won't do anything, as long as Tamaki is in the picture. Naturally, that means I need to get Tamaki out of the way. Not that I'm going to tell that to Kyoya; in the war for Haruhi's heart, I've no doubt that he's on Tamaki' side.

"As long as there is nothing going on that will make Tamaki jealous, I don't care what you do." Is all Kyoya says. He seems back to normal, so I stand and return to my normal seat.

I'm going to perform my act with Kaoru, like normal. I'm going to entertain my customers, like normal. I'm going to ask Haruhi how her date went, like a normal gentleman. And I'm going to find out if there's any chance for me to win Haruhi's heart.

I just wish I had some help.

**A/n: I wrote this on Sunday, two days after my last update. I won't be posted until Tuesday, though, because I haven't had internet at my house for about a year. Worse, it won't be updated until Tuesday because my school has Fanfiction censored under the category of Entertainment. So, unless they wise up and change that, you'll be reading this on Tuesday, at the earliest.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also hope you don't mind my author notes. If they bother any of you, please let me know, in a Private Message. Remember to take a look at my other stories as well. I've just posted a Fruits Basket crossover, and I think you'll like it, if you like this story. It's called "The Innocent, Corrupted."**

**Remember, if you like the story, or have any criticisms about the story, please let me know through either a review or Private Message. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me, through a P/m. I'll try and update once or twice a week, though I don't know how long that will last.**

**Good Day, and Good Night,**

**~Tyler Willis **


	5. Chapter 5

Life is hard. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently, and if someone does tell you differently, know that they are irrevocably wrong. Life is especially hard when you're a teenage boy, no pun intended. Though all of you are lucky, because my life isn't just hard, it's complicated.

Haruhi is the first to arrive, once the bell rings. Kyoya is hunched over his table, staring intently at his notebook, scribbling things down as thoughts occur to him. He doesn't seem to notice Haruhi when she walks in. I do notice.

Standing up, I move over to her. As I approach, she notices me moving towards her, and smiles kindly. I smile back, and when I'm standing next to her, I ask, "How has your date?"

"It was fine. A bit," She pauses for a moment, squinting as she searches for the right word, "Unusual."

"Oh? Why's that?" I ask.

"Well, um, Tamaki decided get dressed up. You know, really dressed up, like we were going to some five star restaurant. Then he took me to a fast-food place. It was really awkward. But, I guess, now that I think about it, I did have some fun."

Kyoya stands up from his seat, tucks his notebook under one arm, and walks over to the door. Once at the door, Kyoya glances at me, and I get the feeling he wants me to leave Haruhi be. Ya, 'cause that's going to happen.

"Looks like we have a lot of costumers today." I say, trying to sound nonchalant. Haruhi looks over to Kyoya, and the long line of people he was keeping at bay. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." She says.

"What kind of ice cream do you like?" It's an odd question, and takes me by surprise; I'd been planning to ask her if she'd consider going to dinner with me. I don't know why I'm asking her about ice cream.

"Oh." She sounds surprised. "I like strawberry ice cream. Why?"

Before I have a chance to answer, a pair of hands wrap around my waist and pull me close. A chin rests on my shoulder, and I'm pulled into tender embrace. I tense, on reflex, before realizing whom it is rubbing up against me.

"It's time for our act." Kaoru whispers in my ear, his hands traveling up my shirt. Half a dozen girls were sitting at our table, watching us.

"Talk to you later." Haruhi says to me, before walking to her table.

"Did you have a good day today?" Kaoru asks me, while leading me to our table. He says it loud enough for our customers to hear.

"Ya, fine." I say absentmindedly as we sit down. I'm more focused on why I hesitated when talking to Haruhi.

"Good. I'm glad you're feeling better. You were so boring last night." He leans in close and nuzzles neck. The girls sitting around our table snicker, and watch us closely.

"What do you mean?" My voice sounds innocent, and I genuinely don't know what he's talking about.

"You," He reaches up and taps my nose, "Spent almost two hours taking a bath, and didn't even bother to invite me." A chorus of gasps sounds out from the girls. "Then, when you finally come to bed, you're wearing your pajama pants." He rests his left hand on my chest, and starts tracing small circles with his index and middle finger.

"I'm sorry." I say, as the mood of acting suddenly overtakes me. "Where you lonely, having to write your essay all by yourself?" I lift him out of his chair, pulling him onto my lap. I hold him in a tight hug. I think I see a brief flash of happiness flicker across Kaoru face, though I don't know why; it's probably just my imagination.

"Ya, it gets pretty lonely when you leave me alone." His voice quivers, a nice touch for the act.

We continue our act, which involves a lot of caressing, rubbing, and hugging. Our usual clients stare at us, transfixed. The few male costumers that aren't Kaoru and my regulars are also drawn into watching us, much to the distress of Tamaki.

Once we've finished, I have a stroke brilliance hit me.

**A/n: Hey guys and girls. Sorry I didn't post last week (At least, I don't remember posting last week.) but I have a good reason. I turned 17 last Thursday! Ya! So, I didn't start working on this until last night. Sorry for it being so sort.**

**I would like to clarify something: Kyoya has no interest in Haruhi. Some of you who reviewed, or sent me a message, seemed to be under the impression that Kyoya was being protective of Haruhi. He wasn't. He was being protective of the Host Club's profits and of Tamaki. (Dose that make since.)**

**I hope you liked this chapter, 'cause I do. Oh, and just so you know, I just posted a Harry Potter fic, so feel free to check that out. Remember to review. **

**Have a good day, and a good night,**

**~Tyler Willis**


	6. Chapter 6

Olympic sizes baths are big. Really big. Huge, in fact. It's for this reason that I enjoy them so much. They're perfect for swimming laps, which is good when you're feeling an urge to swim laps. I've already done two hours worth of laps.

I don't know what's wrong with me. After I'd finished my chat with Kyoya, I'd resolved to ask Haruhi out. While she had gone on a date with Tamaki, they weren't "officially" dating, so there would have been nothing wrong with asking her out. I didn't ask her.

I asked Haruhi what kind of ice cream she liked. What a stupid question. Yet, as Kaoru and I finished our act, I thought of an amazing way to fix the situation. And, if I'm lucky, win a chance to have a night out with Haruhi.

The problem is, I'm not sure how to put my brilliant plan into action. Because, it's not so much a plan as an incredibly intelligent thought. That's why I've spent the last two hours leisurely swimming back and forth in my bathtub.

"What 'cha doing?" I stop moving and look up, seeing Kaoru standing at the edge of the bath. I blush.

"Kaoru, what are you doing in here! I'm naked!" I use my hands to try and cover up the parts of my body that are most exposed.

"You've been in here a really long time." He says slowly, almost as though he's thinking up his reason as he says it. "If you stay in much longer, you'll end up looking like a dried prune."

"Oh, right." His words make sense. I swim over to the control panel, which controls piping, water presser, water tempter, and draining for my bathtub, and press a few buttons. I get out quickly, and the water starts to grain out; it'll be stored in a massive tank, and purified, so it can be reused. I love being rich.

"Hey, Kaoru." I say, no longer embarrassed that I'm nude. After all, he is my identical twin. "You wouldn't want to help me with a little pet project of mine, would you?"

Silence. I stop drying my hair, lift my head up, and look at my twin. His eyes seem faraway, as though Kaoru is deep in thought. It looks like he's staring at something behind me, his eyes are fixed on a point just past my thigh. He has an expression of…longing? No, that can't be right; I must be imagining things again.

"Kaoru?" My voice snaps him out of his daze, and his eyes meet mine.

"What?"

"Would you help me with a special project?"

"Sure." He steps closer to me, a huge grin plastered on his face. "What do you need?"

"I need to convince Tamaki to do a special theme for the Host Club on Friday." I say.

"That only gives us two days to convince him. What kind of them did you have in mind?" His grin is less observable, through still present. His eyes are less mischievous, the impishness replaced with a cunning archness. "What kind of theme."

"An American theme." I'm doing my best to peek his curiosity. He takes another step closer.

"What kind of American theme? Something to do with motorcycles?"

"No."

"Something with pineapple and palm trees?"

"Nope."

"An anticommunism rally?"

"No."

"Something with mice and ducks that can talk?"

"No sir."

"Then what?"

"Ice Cream." When I say it, I say it as though it's the most amazing idea in the world. Kaoru stares at me like I'm an idiot.

"Ice cream? As in, the white stuff made from milk and sugar and stuff?"

"Ya. Though it's not always white."

"But that's… that's commoner food." Kaoru says, sounding slightly disgusted.

"Not always. Hunny-sempai eats it all the time. And Kyoya tried it at the start of the year."

"But…it melts and gets all sticky."

"Since when have sticky white liquids been a problem for you?" I smirk. Then, with my best puppy-dog face, I add, "Please help me with this."

"Fine." Kaoru says. I'm filled with happiness; there's no way Tamaki will say no to an ice cream themed Host Club if both my brother and I ask. Plus, Hunny-sempai will almost serenely want to have an ice cream day.

"Thank you." I smile wildly and run over to him, embracing him. In a moment of pure rapture I kiss Kaoru softly on the left side of his lips. "Thank you so much for helping me."

"Why'd you want this, anyway?" He asks as I pull away from the embrace. For a brief moment. It looks as though Kaoru's eyes are filled with elation, but I'm probably just imagining things.

"I want to surprise Haruhi with her favorite kind of ice cream." I say as I walk out of the room, and head off to bed. I fall asleep before Kaoru returns to our room.

**A/n: I hope you readers liked this chapter. I did. Remember to review if there was something you liked, or if you want to give me your words of encouragement. Or, if you would prefer, feel free to send me a privet message.**

**I'd like to take a moment to thank all of my reviewers. Princessmelodina, DiamondRainbows, CrewSoulReaper, it means so much to me that you've stuck with me this far.**

**And to all of you silent readers, and those of you whom have added this to story alerts, I thank you all. Please, everyone, have a good night.**

**~Tyler M. Willis**


	7. Chapter 7

I look again at my phone, knowing that I'll see the same thing I've seen the last eight times I've looked. Sure enough, the text message is still open, and it still says the same thing it did the last time I looked. Tamaki has agreed to consider making Friday's Host Club as special theme. He wants to discuss my idea with Kaoru and me today, before school. He has no idea that this is part of my plan to win Haruhi from him.

Kaoru is laying on our bed, clothed in the garments he'd worn yesterday. I don't know when he came to bed last night, have myself fallen asleep almost instantaneously. Oddly, when I woke up this morning, Kaoru had been completely on his side of the bed, which was strange; normally he'd have at least on arm wrapped around me, and his head would be on my chest or nuzzled against my neck. Right now, as I look at him, Kaoru is still sleeping.

I finish pulling on the close I plan to ware today, all matching colors, then sit on my bed, placing myself next to my twin. I lay my hand softly on Kaoru's shoulder, and gently start to shake him, knowing that I'll need him to come with me to Tamaki's meeting; if his presents wasn't required, I'd have allowed him to sleep in. I lean down, my lips as near to his ear as I can get them without touching his flesh, and carefully murmur his name.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asks, sounding groggy. He rolls onto his back, his eyes looking up into mine, and his lips twitch into an expression of puzzlement. Sleepily, he raises his left hand, and traces the back parts of his index and middle fingers down my cheek. He looks confused, and, underneath the fuzz of sleep, he sounds bemused, as though he's surprised I'm here in the room with him. Kaoru's eyes begin to become clear of the haze of sleep, and his puzzlement shifts into a slight smile, almost an expression of relief.

"You need to get dressed." I say. "We need to leave soon."

"What time is it? It can't be time for school already."

"It's almost five in the morning. We have to go meet Tamaki."

"Why?" Kaoru sound like a little kid, his expression of puzzlement reemerging.

"So we can convince him to do a theme for Friday. We have to convince him today so we can set up tomorrow."

"Oh, of course. Um, give me a few minutes to get dressed, then I'll meet you in the dining room for breakfast."

"Actually, you should meet me in the limonene. We're going to have breakfast will Tamaki." I smile as I speak, then turn and head out of the room.

I sit in one of my family's limonene waiting for my twin. We're scheduled to meet Tamaki at a common folk restaurant in just under an hour. Because it's in the opposite direction of our school, we're meeting early; this way, Tamaki, Kaoru, and I will be able to eat, then get to school in time for class. Clever plan, right?

Kaoru pulls open the limonene's door, and sits down next to me, plopping his school bag next to my backpack, in the seat across from us. I signal our driver, some middle aged man whose name I didn't know, that it was time to go. I'd told his our destination when I woke him up. The vehicle starts, and we start our journey.

Forty-three minutes is the length of time it takes to reach the commoner restaurant. The building isn't run down and shabby, like I thought it would be. It's small, though, in comparison to the places Kaoru and I normally eat. Because it so early, no one seems to notice us, Kaoru and me, being dropped off by a limo.

After quickly telling our driver that I'll call him when we're ready to be picked up, Kaoru and I head into the restaurant. The inside looks bigger than it should, give the size of the building. A hostess notices Kaoru and me the instant we walk in, and hurries over to us.

"Hello. How many in your party?" She asks.

"Three. We're supposed to meet a Suoh-san. He's tall, has blond hair, and is excessively narcissistic." Kaoru says to the hostess, doing his best to describe Tamaki.

"Ah, of course. Right this way."

She, the hostess, leads us through a gap in one of the walls, escorting us into a side room filled with booths. The nice hostess lady leads us over to a corner booth. Tamaki is sitting, with his back to us, staring at a menu. He looks up as Kaoru and I sit down. The hostess hands my twin and me a menu, and lets us know our waiter will be with us shortly.

"My friends!" Tamaki jumps up, and tackles Kaoru; he manages to grab a hold of my shirt, and I'm pulled down, landing on top of the Host Club's Mother. "Come have a look at the carte du jour."

Tamaki rolls me off him, stands, and offers Kaoru a hand up. My twin and I sit down across from Tamaki, who is staring intently at his menu. It kind of looks like he's having a staring contest with the menu. He goes well over a minute without blinking.

"I love commoner food. It's just so simple and effortless. I really admire people who eat ramen every day." Tamaki talks for almost nine minutes. Then, suddenly, he stops, and looks at me

"Do you mind telling me what's so important that you felt the need to text me at eleven o'clock at night? You interrupted my beauty sleep."

"We think," I take the liberty of expressing Kaoru's opinion, "that on Friday the Host Club should throw an ice cream party."

Tamaki stares at me for a moment, then asks, "A what?"

"An ice cream party. You know, like what American children have. It'll be really fun. Each host club member can have their own flavor of ice cream, that's supposed to represent their personalities. Or something like that."

"That sounds…interesting. But why are you telling me?"

"You're the host club's president. You decide when the club dose themes, and what those themes are. Plus, commoners tend to eat ice cream." Kaoru says softly.

"I'll talk it over with Kyoya, and we'll all see where things go from there. But it seems like a good idea. I just need to find a flavor that accurately describes the amazingness that is me. Is there any yellow ice cream? Something that'll match my hair?" Tamaki says, and at that moment our waiter arrives.


End file.
